tacitus_expanded_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Zidon
The Zidon, nicknamed "False Sirens" are an ethnic group/civilization that was discovered during World War II. They are descendants of ancient humans whose ancestors migrated during the Early Migrations back during the Last Ice Age. They are similar to the ancient Greek Amazons in that they were warrior women, but they were also similar to mythological sirens in that they had beautiful singing voices (that sometimes killed people). History The race that would come to be known as the Zidon originated originally from Asia, but came to settle on Keelval Island. They were the result of ancient Europeans intermarrying with Ancient Europeans during the Last Ice Age. During the Last Ice Age, the Zidon reached Keelval Island via a land bridge that connected the landmass to continental Asia. However, during the end of the Ice Age, natural disasters destroyed the land bridge and the Zidon civilization came to become permanent natives of Keelval Island, alongside the Silver Titan Horde. Throughout ancient history, the Zidon civilization grew to be a very advanced civilization, far more advanced than the ancient Egyptians, the ancient Chinese, or the ancient Romans (in the alternate universe of the TACITUS saga, they even discovered gunpowder long before Ancient China did). By the 1st century AD, the Zidons had managed to create cities and towns on Keelval Island. By the time of the Apostolic Age , the Zidonian Civilization had founded its own country: the nation of Droavania'.' What was remarkable about the civilization was how rapidly they asserted dominance in the world. During the Age of Exploration, the Zidon settled as far as what would become modern Canada. By the Medieval age, they had established trade routes with Medieval Europe and Asia. During the founding of New Rome, the Zidon civilization became one of New Rome's greatest allies. By the early 1910s, the Zidon nation of Droavania''' '''had officially achieved superpower status. The Zidonians participated in World War II and the Cold War. Differences from typical humans Although the Zidon are similar in body type to most other human beings, they are distinguished by the beauty of their women: female Zidonians are said to be a hundred times more beautiful than women from other civilizations (they even rival the beauty of the Greeks, according to some sources). Thanks to a genetic mutation, the Zidon possess an intellect that allow them to learn any language and physical skills nearly overnight. They are also superhuman: their genetic mutations grant them superhuman abilities like enhanced strength, pain suppression, heightened reflexes, increased physical performance and stronger immune/body systems that grant them better recovery from physical injuries or fatigue. It is due to this that they last longer in combat during battle. The Zidon are notorious for their singing voices. In fact, they have been nicknamed "Sirens" because of their entrancing singing voices. It is said that a Zidonian's singing voice can put people under a form of hypnosis if their voices are within hearing distance. During wars, this would work to their advantage: they would enchant their enemies with their beautiful singing voices, before brutally slaughtering them. Category:Civilizations